Not Enough
by saraluu21
Summary: Dark content: Warning Self Harm, Suicide and Non-Con
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle's hands slipped from the tiny cold hands, and her eyes closed trying to shut all the pain out. At this point she didn't care at the way everyone was staring at her, and it wasn't until she felt Alec holding her tightly that she realized she was letting out a horrific scream. Her screaming didn't stop until she felt him cradling her softly and her figure became like a trembling leaf in autumn. Her body screamed agony, pain and hurt. Guilt and shame overwhelmed her mind – what if she had done something differently. It was too late now, she would never know.

His chest heaved, feeling his heart stop he wasn't sure if he was even breathing. Numbness went from his hands to his head. It was like everything in his body had short-circuited and he didn't know what the next step was. His eyes tore away from the white sheet covering the body and he forced himself to retreat into a state of nothingness. He was going to be strong.

No, it was his fault.

He knew it, he felt Maryse and Robert's accusing glares at him. They wished he was dead, why wasn't he dead. He was a failure. Why wasn't he lying dead, why was it…

Go die.

Die.

You fag.

Disgraced the family name.

You don't deserve to live.

Max.

Dead.

You.

Max.

Dead.

DEAD.

He coughed feeling his chest not working, his eyes stung from lack of oxygen. Isabelle snapped out of her trance looking up wondering what was going on. She wanted directions, answers, comfort and he was failing her too. Alec desperately wanted to fix everything.

Wait, maybe he could. Raising to stand up rapidly he quickened his pace to walk over to Clary.

"OPEN A PORTAL!" He grabbed onto her shoulders fiercely.

"Alec, what the hell?" Jace shoved his Paratabai away from Clary's stunned figure, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I, I, I can fix this," The hysterical eyes were unfocused losing himself to the pain that was slowly coming through, "I just need Clary to open a portal."

Jace gritted his teeth, Alec was supposed to be the level-headed one. He was the acting Head of the Institute, so how come he wasn't getting himself together. This wasn't fair, his Parabatai rune was aching making him feel nauseous.

"Get out," Jace coldly stared at Alec, "Get out and clear your head."

"Jac- "Clary reached out to touch his shoulders.

"No," Jace stared flatly at Alec.

He knew it, everyone knew it was his fault. He failed. Failure. What kind of brother was he?

"Alec needs to leave right now," turning away from his brother he forced himself to hold Izzy who was no longer paying attention to anything.

He couldn't breathe, Jace was right. His feet picked up and he ran out of the room to the one place he knew could fix everything. His phone dialed the number he knew would fix it all. The sound of the ringing went on and on never getting it to the person he needed the most. Hearing the light laughter on the phone his chest squeezed the irregular heartbeat he had.

"You've reach the voicemail of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, if you are NOT Alexander do not leave a message—Hey! Magnus!"

A loud beep signalled his cue, "Magnus! I need you, I-I-" his throat dried, "It's Max, please call me."

Another attempt and his legs start to feel the burn and he runs his steele to activate his stamina rune.

"Magnus, please, where are you?" He's desperately holding it together, a hollowed choking sounds from his mind, "please…please…pick up."

It's still another ten minutes, and he could feel the time counting down. Why wasn't Magnus picking up? Was he okay? What if something happened to him? His head felt like icicles were driving themselves into his mind and his body was paralyzed with fear. The lean legs pushed forth, five minutes.

"Are you okay?" Another voicemail.

His hands feel no resistance as he slides the key into the apartment door and he catches the sight of his lover staring out the window, sipping on a glass of wine. Alec feels his anger surface, "Magnus are you okay? I've been calling you, I needed you."

"Hmmmm…. surprise there," Magnus turns around and gives him a look he had never seen before. The cat eyes hollowed of love or affection, "Always take and take."

"Magn-" Shutting down Alec feels a gust of wind kicking his gut, what was going on. His mind was jumble from all the voices and noise. A faint vibration hums along his jaws, again the numbness settles in, fogging up his sense.

"You didn't tell me about the Soul Sword," Putting down the glass of wine, Magnus's cold exterior masked with hurt, "You put everyone I loved at risk."

"Magn-" Alec felt his jaw clenching and unclenching, he didn't have time to waste. Magnus would understand, they would talk about it but first Max.

With a wave of a hand, Alec felt his voice disappear and his hands went to feel his throat. No, no, no he needed to talk to Magnus. His right arm reached to touch him but he felt his entire body froze at another whisk of the wrist. For the first time in his life he felt utterly powerless. Useless. Why would he listen to you? The same mind fog that had been dancing in the Institute came back, a wave of confusion and hurt rippled through his bones.

"No, you listen to me," Magnus's eyes stared at him as if he was trying to away all the terrible things Pandora's box opened, "You were selfish and, and Alexander" his voice cracked and hesitation laced his eyes, "I can't do this, I can't choose between you and my people. Yo-you've, I've let you in, told you things that- I trusted you Alexander. I don't want this."

He never wanted you.

You were never enough.

He thought of you as a game to conquer.

You're nothing.

Murder.

Killer.

He could feel the familiar magic that had saved him so many times before suffocating him. All the tears and screaming he wanted to let out just would not manifest itself. He wasn't broken, he had broken a long time ago and he had forgotten that people put up with it. Magnus wouldn't want to try to revive Max, why would he summon a demon to exchange Alec for Max's soul. Alec was impure, he was filthy, no demon would want that exchange.

He felt his mind become clearer, the fog began to go away. He understood now, he would repent. He would be able to fix all of this.

So when Magnus told him to leave he did, no questions asked he simply walked out the door because he knew he was going to make it all better. Jace's and Izzy's look, his parent's judgements, the way his fellow Shadowhunters accused him of betraying the Clave…and Magnus's confession that he meant nothing…

He would fix it all.

And that was how he found himself standing on the Golden Bridge.

His eyes unfocused at the water roaring below and the chilly breeze. No mundane would bother him and what Downworlder would stop him. His feet stood at the edge, his ears taking in the smell of steel and the whooshing of car rushing to their destinations. Guilt and shame traveled up and down his spine, but it'd be worth it. Jace would no longer feel sick from all the internalized shit Alec felt.

He removed his jacket, neatly folded it in a hypnotic sense. Grabbing his steele, he began to draw new agony runes:

One for Jocelyn

One for his family

One for Magnus

One for Max

Activating him all at once his lips bleed from the sheer number of runes glowing at him. He placed down his bow and arrows and lastly weakly grabbed onto his steele. His weapons were almost part of him, being raised to use them with no qualms of parting with him he used every last ounce of his breath to snap the steele in two.

He was a disappointment to the Shadowhunters.

With that final thought he finally felt a tear roll down his bitter face, and he took a step off the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed since Alec left and no one had moved since, unwilling to let the Silent Brothers take away Max's body. Their parents had left to Idris to complete the final preparations, leaving the young ones to reflect on what had transpired in such a short time.

Izzy's depressed state recoiled out of shock to stare at Jace and Clary quickly ran over to the blonde Shadowhunter concerned, "What's going on?!"

"Alec," Jace's face was distorted trying to comprehend, "He's hurt."

Clenching onto his side, Izzy watched swallowing her panic. This was repeating itself and she couldn't take it, shoving Clary away from his side she quickly rolled up his shirt to stare at the rune. Her hands travelled quickly to her mouth and her lips emitted squeaks.

She held onto his side as if it would change the world, "NO, HE CAN'T!"

Jace's bleared eyes stared down on his side, gasping at the flashbacks coming back to him. The ones that he didn't think of actively and that he took for granted. Clary stared worryingly at him and glanced back at Izzy. His body froze at the immense sorrow that flood him and than that quiet beat he always felt, however faint, disappeared in a moment.

Where was he? The flames ate up his chest and Jace's eyes travelled down to his side. His head spun trying to rationalize the loss, and his eyes filled with tears that he hadn't yet shed. Please, he looked down at his side again. It didn't reappear. No. Alec would never be this selfish.

"MAGNUS," Izzy wailed and she reached for her phone trying to contact the Warlock. When she reached voicemail her face paled and she stared at Clary.

Understanding the silent look, the agile Shadowhunter quickly drew a rune making the room glow a soft sunset. The peaceful rays almost made them forget where they were and all them raced through to find the one person who they'd knew have the answers.

The wards had long accepted their presences and Magnus sighed rolling his eyes. Of course, they'd try to come and intervene. Half tempted to shut them out, he knew he needed to close up these loose threads or else it'd come to haunt him. Unlocking his front door, he wasn't prepared to see Jace Wayland stagger in half beaten.

"What's got him all tied up?" Magnus snarked, he was not in the mood to play Doctor.

"Where's Alec?" Izzy's face streaked with tears, causing the Warlock to do a double take.

Not waiting for an answer, Izzy furiously rolled up Jace's shirt, "The rune," and Magnus's eyes widen as he felt himself spiral into utter chaos.

The ache in his chest was palpable and the table his beloved cat was rest on shattered, "Alexander!" Running to his room he retrieved a gray shirt that was lying on top of a chair, chanting a quick spell he ran his fingers to try and feel anything. Feeling nothing coming back to him he pushed more power into the fabric.

He didn't mean to. Alexander should have known that, that he'd come back to the angel. He just needed time to resolve issues on his side, why was he so stubborn.

His breath came out shakily after a minute, "I can't feel him."

"TRY HARDER," Izzy screamed, she was not about to lose another, "HE CAME, HERE DIDN'T HE? WHY ISN'T HE HERE?"

"I-We," Magnus found himself losing composure, losing himself. Refusing to cave he grabbed onto the fabric again, "Please Alexander, come back to me."

His hands felt another warm one on top, "Take my energy."

Clary smiled bitterly, being an outsider gave her an advantage. She suspected what had happened and knew this was going to be a breaking point on many fronts for everyone. The Lightwood siblings were momentarily blinded by their emotions to uncouth what transpired here. Magnus's eyes shone apologetically but she shook her head. This was a conversation that couldn't be solved in silent gestures.

"Alexander," A tired breath let out and he quickly created a portal to where he located him.

"Where is he?" Jace finally spoke, despite everyone's efforts he knew the reality of Alec's outcomes. His blue eye spotted the missing piece of the puzzle lying in the innocent breeze.

Everyone's steps slowed and they didn't dare speak a word, hoping that somehow it wasn't what they had suspected. A strong gust of wind pushed the broken steele closer to the edge and Magnus's legs sprinted to catch the ancient weapon.

Hitting the edge of the bridge, his palms hit the steel and the smell at blood sunk into his nose as he stared down at the waters, "No."

His eyes flickered back and forth stared at the darkness with such intensity, "Alexander?" The smell of water brought him unwanted memories and his body shook with fear, "Alexander?"

"His shoes," Izzy took away the large black worn shoes, "his jacket, Magnus, Jace we have to find him quickly. He's going to be cold without these. Oh no, his bow and arrows…what if there are demons."

"ISABELLE," Jace lost it, he couldn't keep up this façade, "Alec is dead, I don't feel him. He jumped off the bridge."

"No," Izzy stood her ground, trembling at the direct words, "This has happened before and you came back to life. We-we just need," She stared at Clary, "How do we bring him back, we need to raise the angel."

"Izzy, we can't…" Clary felt an enormous wave of burden on her shoulders.

"You SELFISH BITCH," Izzy found herself screaming at the collected red-head, "SO what Alec isn't worth it?"

"Isabelle," Magnus's eyes tore away from the waters, "It's my fault. I broke up with him, I didn't realize…"

"YOU WHAT?" Izzy's anger wasn't backing down, "AFTER MAX DIED, YOU DECIDED TO BREAK UP?"

"Max died?" his fingers twitched. He didn't want to hear the excuses he assumed Alexander would try to offer so he magicked away his voice and body movements, blocking him out. He assumed that Alexander had shown up to his door in a hurry to beg for forgiveness for not telling him the truth about the Soul Sword. The gravity of his offence fell harshly.

"I told him to get out," He was half-empty, he paid the ultimate price.

Izzy's anger wasn't going to dissolve as it was the only thing keep her sorrow at bay, "You contact all the Merfolk you know to find him. Do not speak to any of us until you do."

With that her boots clicked against the sidewalk and her whip snaked away from her wrist. Magnus shut his eyes waiting for the strike, he had already given up and accepted that he was the reason for Alexander's…

No, he couldn't give up.

The vibrations of the whip snapping in the air was felt and everyone stared at the harsh mark on the steel, "I'm keeping his stuff until he comes back."

Magnus's jaws tightened and he held tightly onto the broken steele, "I need this to track him."

Casting one more resentful look Izzy walked away from the Warlock. Jace's eyes slowly entered into a faraway look and he didn't say anymore. Waiting till they were out of ear shot, Clary walked up to the once beloved Warlock and gave him a hug, "It'll be okay, just…take care of yourself first okay."

With that last thought, Magnus was left picking up the pieces he had trampled on. His ringed hands held tightly onto the gray shirt and he brought it up to his nose, letting the scent of sandalwood fill his nose. For a moment his thoughts went back to the last happy memory he and Alexander had.

"I love you," Eyes shone and crinkled in utter bliss, "You know, that right?"

"I'm charming I know," Magnus scoffed but gently kissed the younger man's temples, "I love you too."

"No seriously," Propping his one shoulder up, he crawled to rest his face in the nook of his neck, "You have my life Magnus Bane in your hands." A soft inhale and a shallow warm breath tickled him, "I'd give my life for you."

"Don't say that," A nervous look appeared on his face, good thing Alexander wasn't looking up, absently he played with the curled hair.

Sensing a change in the mood, he withdrew himself from the comfort and stared at his lover's face, "You are my first and last, I don't mean that in a cheesy way. I don't think I could ever meet someone again that has made me go against everything I thought was right. I found myself because of you."

His mouth opened and closed, and he hummed, "Aren't you a hopeless romantic?"

"I learn," a gentle moan rolled out of the Shadowhunter as Magnus covered his neck in soft kisses.

"From the best Darling," The hazed look of want passed through their eyes.

Magnus couldn't help but feel guilt at the betrayal Alexander had done, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this."

"Where art thou go," Alexander felt the last agony rune on himself, "I'll go." His mind was no longer making sense of what was false and what was reality. He was delirious from the number of runes scattered around his body.

"I love you," His voice came out broken and drunk, "I'll prove it to you."

They say that when you're at your last moments of death, you get an onset of flashbacks of memories that defined you. Alexander was quick to realize that nothing had defined him, his resolve to hold onto himself was next to nothing, but the only thing that flashed in his mind before the current swept him under was the glowing cat eyes.

Oh pretty, pretty cat eyes, I hope I made you happy. I hope that you weren't ashamed of me when I was ashamed of myself. I hope you continue to build empires the way you built me up. I hope you don't think I didn't keep my promises. I hope you forget me.

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus didn't want to repair the steele, instead he found a wooden box to put the broken weapon in. Chairman Meow sensed the missing presence and wandered around Magnus, circling his leg giving him a questioning look. His hands still holding onto the box for comfort; he gradually placed it next to the other weapon taking away the second person he would have loved equally as much as Alexander but he would never know. He couldn't see his reflection against the dark dagger but he could sense it mocking him.

He knew he took out his anger on Alexander many times but he just always knew the Shadowhunter would be there at the end to catch him. It wasn't like his anger wasn't unwarranted but…how much of their time did he throw away spending it on fighting.

The time about the Wedding.

The time about him and Jace.

All the times he felt betrayed at Alexander for choosing his duty over him.

He knew it was useless at this point to be ruminating about what he should've done.

The silences and the missed apologies they didn't, no he hadn't said. He sunken into the couch and found his thoughts interrupted by the door knocking. Great.

"Magnus!" The Warlock covered his face into his palms, he was not ready to throw a closure party and bury this under. He wanted to muddle in his sadness and regret, the guilt and shame. Of course, having immortal friends meant that they would be on his back.

The steps made their way to the shaken-up Warlock, he couldn't muster the strength to pretend he was fine. He leaned into the warm embrace the arms offered and he took a deep sigh.

"We'll find him," Lucian broke away, nodding firmly as Magnus met his eyes.

"Thank you," Magnus airily spoke but it came out as a cracked voice.

"Dios…" Raphael's eyes hooded at what he had heard from Lucian when Clary briefly told him what happened. He'll blame himself, take care of him. If he could raise the Lightwood he would give his old friend the option, that was if there was any hope left. He and Lucian exchanged a look, how were they going to save him from this.

Sick of the crowding from his friends, despite their best intentions Magnus knew he needed to get to work, "Keep an eye out for his b-body," his voice echoed, "I" He realized than and there he ran away again. He ran straight home and he hadn't faced the problem head on, hell he didn't even attempt to scourge the river for his body. At least Alexander would've, he would've…

"I need to go," Grabbing his trench coat, Magnus's eyes shone with determination. Again, silence stares exchanged, they'd keep an eye out for their dear friend but he needed to commit to this search if he was ever going to find closure again.

Carelessly throwing up a portal he stumbled through, exhausted at how much magic was used his steps sauntered back to the place he'd never pass by looking the same again. Lucian called his pack to swat the area for a missing person, calling in boats to go through the river, while Raphael took to the lower parts hoping to see where the current may have carried him.

"Where is the body," Magnus's voice fell flat, staring at the scaled-creature looking curiously at the Warlock, "A Shadowhunter went down here, black hair and blue eyes."

"I sense your love for this one," Speaking in riddles, the Merman didn't answer his questions, "I do not have the answer."

"Find someone who does, or I will burn up this river looking for him," Magnus spoke flatly, violently letting his magic cut down across the riverbank, causing the water to temporarily dry up.

Panic settled on his face, "He's no longer in the river."

"He's alive?" A spark of hope came.

Shaking his head sadly he did not know how to break the news without causing the destruction of his people, "Please spare our children, he was taken out of the river."

"By who?" Magnus spat, who would desecrate his lover's body, "Tell me now or I will make sure everything dies in this forsaken water."

"The one who is Valentine's child," He whispered scared as if the villain would appear any moment, "The one who came out of Edom. I do not know of his name."

"SEBASTIAN!" Magnus screamed, he was going to wring the body and turn it inside out when he found the devil. How dare he go after Alexander. The merman quickly left scared of the wrath from the uncontrolled Warlock.

"MAGNUS!" Catarina catapulted towards Magnus, attempting to use her magic to calm down the grieving Warlock, "Alec wouldn't want this, stop it." Her voice cut clear through the noise his ears refused to give in to. He stopped, he hadn't said Alexander's name since he came home.

She held him reassuringly, letting the man crumple into her shoulders, they'd be there for him.

"We'll find him."

Sebastian carried the body, lugging it to where he wanted it to go. This is going to be an interesting turn of events. His smile crossed and he found himself having a hard time keeping his teeth from showing. He'd show Valentine, he could do from showing. He'd show Valentine, he could do better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father," Sebastian closed the door and watch his biological father struggle against the restrains, "I'm back."

The British man gently and carefully placed freezing wet body seated on the chair to face his father. After all this is going to be an important moment and he needed to make sure they met. Tradition was tradition. He wasn't about to skip introductions because a war was looming. He was a gentleman and a man of honour. Valentine's eyes widen a fraction staring at the dead Lightwood boy slumped on the chair.

"Now I want this to be a civilized meeting," Sebastian lectured, peeling off the tape, "So I want to make sure he gets acquainted with you first."

"You killed Maryse and Robert's son?" Valentine's question hung in the air.

Sighing a slightly stressed pitch, he rubbed his temple as if speaking to a child, "No Father, this one was not intended. The little one though…"

Valentine's eyes changed a shade, he was a cruel man by all accounts but harming a child Shadowhunter was not on his priority list.

"…he just wouldn't stop snooping around, so I did what I had to!" Sebastian covered a blanket around Alec, lightly stroking the pale cheeks, "But Alexander, he wasn't part of the plan, mind you me and him had quite a tussle and fun while I was at the Institute."

A disgusted grunt emitted from Valentine, "You laid your hands on the faggot?"

The question was immediately followed by a snapping sound as Sebastian smacked his father, "The faggot you're referring to was quite lovely in bed and you better get used to him in this short time. He's going to be my partner." The devilish eyes lit up at the thought of being with his lover, god forbid Alec went running back to that dreaded Warlock.

"He's dead," Valentine spat at his abomination of a son, "What are you going to do with a dead Shadowhunter." He didn't need to second guess the diagnosis the runes on the body were fading one by one going from the solid gray to a darken gray and than to a white line that faded to nothingness. The only rune that would remain on the body was the first rune he'd receive as a Shadowhunter.

"I'm so glad you're worried about his health!" Sebastian clapped his hands together in joy, he leaned in to kiss the Fortitude rune that was slowly fading on the triceps, "He wasn't well loved by everyone and look at what he did to himself, I'm going to bring him back."

"By the angel…" Valentine gritted his teeth, he was torn between disgust and slight awe at the way his son was behaving. He should've took the first chance he had to send the demon back to Edom. Sebastian shot him an accusing look as if he could feel the thoughts he had. Choosing his words carefully, "Family comes first Jonathan, this Shadowhunter I'll accept him."

A small smile broke onto Sebastian's cold face, "I'm glad because you're going to help me bring him back. I'm going to bring back his soul."

Reaching for new tape he secured it around his Father, double checking that the circle was as he has left it. Nodding at the accuracy of the circle, he worked on getting the circle on Alexander's chair done correctly. Reaching in the other side for souls was a tough choice and required a lot of work, but thank goodness he had connections on the other side. Guess it was worth being sent to Hell after all. Sensing that the turn of events wasn't going his way Valentine attempted to escape but his efforts were cut short by a knife now sticking out on the side of his leg.

"Mmmmmmm," Sebastian inhaled the little scent left on the Lightwood boy, even if the Shadowhunter didn't remember all the good times they had together, he'd be the one to rebuild what they had. You see dear ole' Father didn't have everything pat down. Getting the Mortal Instruments were imperative but seeing the way Alexander was so determined to protect everyone dear to him despite getting shut down by everyone he loved and getting betrayed the Lightwood still persisted made him tick and wonder. And now? He cracked and it was beautiful.

He wanted Alec's undying loyalty, his fierceness to jump into the flames of the fire to do what he needed to protect those he wanted. That was going to change and Sebastian would make sure of it. From all the intel he gathered and observed, there was only one conclusion - they were perfect for each other! He knew exactly how Alexander felt, they were really two-sides of the same coin, really. The want to please your loved ones but getting betrayed over and over again.

His mouth slightly slid open and he found himself thinking back to all the times he and Alexander would share those intimate moments together.

 ***Warning***

Sebastian stood outside the sturdy wooden door, all cameras were disabled, running an empty loop and no one would know what crime he was going to commit. After all who could blame him, the older Lightwood was a silver platter meal that needed to be enjoyed. That High Warlock of Brooklyn didn't know how much the Lightwood had suffered silently. All those times Bane walked away, he could see Alexander's resolve fall down slowly. It was going to be more than okay, Sebastian was here to put back the mess made.

Opening the door with the master key he copied, Sebastian allowed the door to open slightly and he peered hungrily inside. A soft snore came from the sheets and he stood for only a minute before closing the door to let his eyes enjoy the half naked body. A shift in the bed and Alexander's eyes fluttered at the disturbing dream, his finger clenched onto the blanket.

The tiny jar hosting the dead sparrow appeared from the side of Sebastian's hand and as he opened the jar, a tiny black wisp emerged from the broken creature and made its way to the intended victim. Alexander's furrowed eyebrows curled into confusion but just as he was about to awaken the wisp crawled into his mouth. A sharp inhale and Alexander coughed trying to expel whatever inhibited his body.

Shooting up awake, the panicking Shadowhunter clawed at his throat staring at another set of eyes that mocked his state, "What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"My dear love," Alexander tried to lift his hands to shove the man away but quickly realized his body wasn't listening to him.

He struggled to get his face away from the hands how clutching onto his neck and cheek, "Get away from me." Alexander cried out in surprise as his head was forced back into the pillows with his hands pinned against the headrest of the bed.

"Don't worry, you're mine to use from now on. You might as well enjoy this too." He clutched onto the hem of the Shadowhunter's pants and dragged it down, letting the fabric graze against his legs. A soft moan he couldn't hold back came out as he watched the way Alec choked and starred in a mixture of fear and embarrassment, "Well about time you made yourself host in this delightful body."

"He was quite stubborn, but don't worry Sir I've made traces in his mind," Alec spoke in a hazy of lust, the resistance in his eyes faded, "His mind and body is for your use, I'll clean up after you're done."

Sebastian smiled wickedly feeling his cock harden, it was already dabbing with a pool of pre-cum threatening to spill but was quickly dried up by the cotton in his pants. Pushing a finger into Alec's mouth he groaned as the Lightwood boy eagerly sucked onto, slowly entering into a submissive state of pleasure. He couldn't wait to see the boy panting and begging for his cock, forgetting that he was intimately involved with another.

Sebastian's mind had begun twisting the truth, it was Lightwood's fault. The poor thing was so sex-depraved he needed another cock to please him. The cheating slutty boy was asking for it, no one could remain that innocent. Hell was he even a virgin? Taking the wet fingers away from his mouth, another whiny moan rolled out of him.

Wasting no time, Sebastian stuck a finger into Alec's ass watching the way his mouth hung open panting at the invasion, "Ugh, no moree…" Frowning Sebastian didn't find the answer to his liking.

Wiggling another finger in, Sebastian hissed at the tight asshole gripping onto his fingers and that was when he realized something unpleasant, going from an initial surprise to a slight annoyance, "Carrying around that filthy Warlock's creampie, while you work? Alexaander, you pretend to be an inexperienced little boy but all this time you were a dirty fuck? Mmmmmmm."

No matter, he'd make sure Lightwood would be overcame with pleasure in a minute. Andd there it was - striking a tight spot, with his fingers Alec's body thrusted in the air, desperate to get some friction. He didn't want this, but he couldn't control his body. A fiery pit was burning in his stomach and all he wanted was the sweet release. A small spark of guilt and shame crossed his mind but it was like someone had placed an arrow across what was dangerous and made him believe that he deserved this.

He was so confused but it felt amazing. He didn't care that someone was working their way in taking away his pride in carrying his reward from barebacking with Magnus. MAGNUS! A moment of clarity shot through the mist, "please stop this," between the moans Alec struggled, while finding himself grinding harder on the fingers.

Sebastian growled at the words but chose to speed up the pace, Alexander was wrong. Replacing his fingers, he angled himself and began replacing the cold sperm lying around the boy's prostate. Whimpering, Alexander clenched onto the sheets feeling the right spot be abused relentless. His cock leaked a string of cum, twitching at the empty air.

Shots of pain radiated from his anus and balls and he shouted a nonsensical series of words, letting the cum shot on his stomach, "NO NO, please don't! I'm sorry, please, please I don't want this." Gasping, he felt Sebastian empty himself deep into him, the warm liquid leaked out covering the redden entrance.

"Oh Alexander," Sebastian purred in dominance, "You made a messy pool on yourself without me touching you, good slut. We both you know you loved me doing that to you, say all you want but you were a complete bitch when I thrusted my cock in your dirty hole."

Alexander frozen, paralyzed. His sense of judgment re-directing itself with the servant demon dancing around his mind. Sebastian was right, he was overcome with lust for the other cock and fingers that loosen him. I, I...letting a begging whine, Alec felt Sebastian grab onto his head letting his tongue brush against the sore lips from biting. Slowly the hands found themselves resting on the runed hips and the hands grabbed onto a sensitive spot causing Alec to arch his back.

"Please fuck me again," Alec held tightly onto Sebastian shirt, mouth open drooling at him.

13 Times.

The number of times he claimed Alec's body into submission without his knowledge.

 ***Warning End***

"Good-bye Father!" Sebastian wiped a fake tear away, "Please tell everyone in Edom I said hi."

And with that, this was a beginning of pain, loss and revenge.


End file.
